


Those Cute Little Legs

by ciaan



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and a guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Cute Little Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sansets and kinetikatrue for betaing.

As a human Magenta is gorgeous and smart and Zach loves her wonderfully sharp commentary. But as a guinea pig she’s soft and adorable and she’ll sit on his lap and let him spend ages stroking her fur.

She’ll sit quietly and he can say whatever he wants without worrying until he runs out of words. If she were human, or if she spoke back, he’d still keep babbling away forever. Instead he can be calm and just touch her.

When they’re a boy and a guinea pig they can have a chance to relax.


End file.
